


Wipe That Smirk Off Your Face

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Justified
Genre: Boyd Crowder is Trash, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, I Almost DIdn't Post This and I Advise Against a Misreading of the Text, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Raylan Reckons With Himself, Writing is Political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Always punch a white supremacist.





	Wipe That Smirk Off Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Justified, Raylan Givens & or / Boyd Crowder, there ain’t enough bourbon in Kentucky for me to...

"I'm just not going to," Raylan says. "I'm not going to play your games, Boyd."

Boyd raises an eyebrow. "Well, I do have to kindly remind you, Ava isn't here."

"That's got nothing to do with anything and you know it. There ain't enough bourbon in Kentucky for me to look the other way on this. I never have and I never will."

"Oh, really?"

"I know who you are. I know what you are."

Crowder should be looking the opposite of how he looks now, smug and like just by Raylan being here his point is already proven.

And the thing about it all is, maybe it is. Maybe he's right.

But Raylan's not going to give an inch. 

He can't. He won't.

It has nothing to do with Ava, or even with Boyd, and it never has.

It has to do with what's right.

"You jealous, Givens?"

Raylan's whole stance tightens. He shouldn't even be here.

"I got nothing to say to you, Boyd. I'm done protecting you. In fact, I'm so far past done you aren't going to be able to see straight by the end of this."

"You admit you won't kill me," Boyd says and grins. "Even knowing what you know. Truth is, you wish sometimes in the back of your head you could do what I do."

And that's when Raylan lunges.


End file.
